A pill for the plague
by marine-admiral-Aokiji-fan
Summary: Alexandra, former agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Torn between loyalty and family, she soon learns how it is to have a war criminal as grandfather. Fearsome creatures start to appear, torn up bodies. Somebody is messing between three giant war teams. Can Alex and her new found friends safe the earth from WW3? warning, character death, M rated for gore and adult themes
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

_1942, Norway._

"Nein, I do not want to go, I want to stay with you daddy!" The young boy shouted, struggling against his mother's arms. The woman sighed, tears rolled down her cheek, in her left arm, her other sons was in a deep slumber. The proud father kneeled down and hugged his son. To the world, he was cruel, sadistic, a nazi but if one looked further, they could see a man caring for his family. "you can not stay here my son. Go and protect your mother and brother."

The man stood up and looked at his wife, a young blonde woman. "Anne, please flee, come back when I tell you to." He sighed, the woman sobbed before moving into his arms. "Johann, stop this, please. Come with me, with your family." She could not ask him to forget everything, no. He pushed her away. "Go, change your name and do not come back untill I give the signal." He looked down at his eldest son and nodded. "Be strong… Heil Hydra." He walked off, to his destiny.

_1950, Normandie._

"Please, I need to go, for my boys." Anne begged the captain of the ship that was headed towards the U.S.A. She had to flee, Johann disappeared, if somebody found out about Rheinholt and Jacob, they want them for the blood. To prevent that history will repeat itself. Jacob was sitting on a barrel, watching the conversation, his younger brother Rheinholt stood beside him. "Mother really wants to move to the U.S.A." Rheinholt commented. Jacob just grunted and picked up a piece of rope. "I do not think father died, he just abandoned us, ran off with a younger woman." He said. "You are lying Jacob, you are!" But it did not change the fact they were without father. "When I get my own kids, I will be there fort hem, love the mand raise them." Rheinholt commented, looking away. Jacob just laughed. "As if you get them, you think girls are icky Rheinholt." Rheinholt huffed.

Their mother suddenly called both of them, they were heading towards the U.S.A. Anne arranged something, in exchange she helped out on the ship, they could tag along. The boys ran towards their mother and grabbed their little bags. Together they boarded the ship, escaping the horrible fate that was waiting for them in Germany.


	2. Chapter 2 New York

New York, New York.

The birds were chirping as the sun began to rise. An alarm went off. "Good morning New York city! Today is a beautiful day to get out of bed, grab the newspaper and enjoy your Sunday morning. The weather temperature is 15 degrees, there is a steady wind and a storm is coming up. Further mo..." A hand slammed on the alarm, a low grunt was heard from the sheets. Not a moment later, a hard knock was on her door. "Wake up Schmidt or you'll be late for another meeting!" Whoever it was, the person walked off.

The person grunted once more and slowly got up. She moved towards the curtains and pulled them open as the person closed her eyes. Her hair was standing up in every direction, her blue eyes half open and her mouth formed a tired yawn. The window showed clouds, nothing more. Then again, what else can she expect when she lived on the helicarrier. The young woman slowly made her way to the showers, removing her clothing in the process and turned on the water. She stepped under and closed her eyes, enjoying the coldness. She loves cold, always did. Her grandmother said it was a trait from her grandfather, he loved cold as well. Anne, her grandmother. The only person in her life, passed away a few weeks. Her father or uncle nowhere in sight. It was her grandmother who raised her. She said so many things but a few stuck with her a lot. Do not judge a book on its cover; still water has deep grounds, expect the unexpected and most of all. Do not forget who you are. Now it was just her, she considers her father dead. He was never there for her but then again, what can you expect from a crook like him. Her blood was filthy of crimes passed down the line. Alexandra Schmidt, daughter of Electro but what was the biggest secret in her life. She was the granddaughter of Johann Schmidt, a war criminal known as the Red Skull. She was lucky to be found by Nick Fury. Alexandra had no idea what to do with this information. He found her 8 years ago, approached her, and offered her a place in S.H.I.E.L.D. She took the chance, a job, and a place to live. But she was not alone, he found another decedent. Frank Zola, grandson of Arkim Zola.

Ah dear Frank, she quickly befriended him, one of her best friends. Frank was quite a shy boy but his ideas and intellect made up for it. It was a shame he did not want to tag along with field missions. But Nick made a special team for her, so she can prove her leader skills. They were the scout team of S.H.I.E.L.D. They were the new generation of Howling Commando's or as Nick prefers to call, the Howling pups. Their job was to scout, secure and prepare the fields. Gather information and run. Her squad were the descendent of the original Howling Commandos who all passed away. They did not care that Alexandra was offspring of the Red Skull or that Frank was the grandson of Arkim Zola. In fact, it made it funnier to them, especially since Frank made all their toys to shoot with.

She stepped away from the shower and dried off before heading back to her bedroom to dress. A black jumpsuit, tight but flexible. Her grandfather was known for his strength but she. She gained her victories from speed, agility, calculations and flexibility. As soon she was tying up her shoes, Frank stormed in, very excited. His brown hair was a mess; his glasses were on his nose. His puppy brown eyes twinkled with eagerness. He was a head taller than her. Everybody knew only he could calm Alexandra down. "We are going to meet Captain America Alex!" She looked up at him, her eyes widen slightly before smiling. "About time, and with some luck, you might meet Bruce Banner and Tony Stark too Franky." She said in a teasing tone. Frank was their number one fan, just like Coulson was with Captain America… Coulson, it was a shame he died. She loved to tease him about her bloodline; he would get all defensive about the Captain beating Red Skull. To be honest, she had the same idea as him, but it does not hurt to tease. If Captain America was alive... maybe there was a possibility that... No, the reports said nobody could find the body of the Red Skull. Red Skull is dead, besides, if he even was alive. There was no way she could/would talk to him.

She got up and walked to Frank, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down mein freund, shall we go?" She smiled at him. He grinned. "Wherever you go, I shall follow Alex." He leaned close and whispered. She shivered softly before whacking him playfully and walked out. Frank yelped and ran after her, holding his head.

Everybody was already in the meeting room when Alexandra and Frank arrived. Alexandra headed towards the head of the table on the other side, next to Mike Jones, her second in command. If Alexandra was out of commission, Jones would take over. The other members of the team were Jack Falsworth, Pablo Morita, Justin Dernier and David Dugan. Together they formed the Howling Pups. Frank stayed nearby the door, he was never invited in a meeting with the pups, Nick gave him special updates for weapons, in which Alexandra and the others suggested things as well.

"Hey Alex, you lazy ass German. What took you so long?" Jack laughed, the others just chuckled. She rolled her eyes and threw a piece of paper at his head. "I can show you how lazy I am Falsworth" she snarled playfully at him. The German accent rolled of the tongue like a snake slithering through the sand. In response, Jack stood up and made some hip thrusts towards Alexandra, smirking at her. "Jawohl mein Fräulein." The chuckling became laughter and snickering. "I would love to Jack but you see. The American length cannot handle the German love making. The material is... too short." The guys were now roaring with laughter as Alexandra sat down, Jack was staring at her dumbfound. Out of sudden, the door slammed open as Nick Fury walked in, everybody became quiet. "Enough with the perverse jokes and salute to your new superior!" he shouted. Everybody stood up and saluted. In the door opening stood a broad, blonde man who gave a simple nod. Frank shrinks away slowly by the size. It was Captain America. "Rogers here led your ancestors towards victory. If it was not for him, all of you would not even be here. Steve, meet the team. Alexandra Schmidt, leader of the group. Mike Jones, second in command, Jack Falsworth, sniper, Pablo Morita, the team medical expert, Justin Dernier, the saboteur and David Dugan, the gunman… Frank, what are you doing here, go back to the lab for your updates." Frank quickly left. "That was Frank Zola, one of our scientists who creates weapons for this team, doing research in the serum and keeps a check on Alexandra." Steve's eyes widen slightly at the two names of his long lost enemies, their offspring were now working for S.H.I.E.L.D. "Alexandra has just like her grandfather... a short temper. Somehow Frank can keep her calm."

"Alright team, for your next missions, you'll be going to the Alps for research in one of the old Hydra bases. Our satellites picked up energy spikes in the base. We think Baron Zemo might be active, searching for something. We want to know what. The Tesseract is already long gone with Thor, so that can't be it. Any ideas?" Pablo slowly raised his hand. "Old Hydra plans and designs for weapons?" "That can be but why not go after Stark Industries?" Alexandra cleared her throat. "Because Stark industries got their tech from Hydra engineers and most of us know that the mother plans are the base to create far more dangerous weapons." "Excellent Alexandra. Steve here will lead you into the base and around, he was there before. Everybody dismissed except for you Alexandra, I suggest you get to know Steve before you go. I do not want any fights on this missions and I know the way you think." The team slowly walked out, followed by Nick Fury, leaving Steve and Alexandra alone in the room.

"So... how was he in combat?" Steve frowned and looked at her; it seems she was curious about Red Skull. "Strong, no mercy, killer eyes, sadistic ad greedy. He only thought about himself." Steve looked into her eyes, the same eyes he stared at 70 years ago, stared right back at him but something was different, and they had a more... gentle shine to it. "Red Skull ruled by fear." "He is a fool; any good leader knows fear is not the way to rule. The best way to command a team is through trust, friendship, bonding and compassion. These elements make a powerful team." She was clever but on a different way. "You might like this team, we are... playfull when we do not have to be alert, and it makes the tension on a mission less." Steve chuckled. "So you have a short temper." "Mostly with games, bets and enemies. Guess gramps was the same." "He had a short temper with everything." Steve smiled at her. She held her hand out. "Welcome to the team Mr Rogers" "Thanks Alexandra" "Call me Alex, everybody does." They shook hands; this could be a good partnership.


	3. Chapter 3 The first mission

The first mission with Captain.

Alexandra happily skipped into the lab of dear doctor Frank Zola, a grin plastered on her face which often means nothing good. Even though she is Johann´s granddaughter, everybody has a few flaws. Frank is often scared, shy or does not know what to do. Alexandra, if her grandfather would see her, he would groan with a headache. Alex is known for getting stuck in the air vents and she is a klutz. During missions, when they are not on alert, she´ll trip, get stuck, fall down or cause a lot of racket. There was one time on a mission in the jungle, she got stuck in a tree and did not dared to come down. It took Mike a lot of time to get her out because the vines were all around her which caused her to be stuck. But never, never did they fail a mission. Poor Steve will not know what hit him.

"Franky Franky Franky, I need new weapons for Jacky, you know how much he loves his babies. Also I need a broken white suit that is nice and warm for the whole team, including Captain America. If I want him to be target, I would have put him in a red chicken suit and let him run around, singing the American anthem." Frank only chuckled and pointed to seven snow white suits, all tagged along with tracker, guns with dampers, heat vision goggles and 7 backpacks for food, water, communicator, lubricant, knives and the most important of all, 7 maps. Last time, they had 1 map, they lost it. "All prepared Alex, you know me since kindergarten that I am always prepared." Frank was proud of his neurotic tic because it saved Alex and her team a lot of times. "Now we do not know if Captain America is willing to wear the snow suit." "He must or else he will be the distraction move if things get too heavy." Alexandra crossed her arms over her chest while walking past the packages. "You also got the tents?" "Indeed I did my leader, thermo to keep the warmth in and the cold outside."

Frank looked at the door as Captain America walked in, gulping. Alexandra looked up and smiled. "We got everything ready Mr Rogers; I do prefer you to wear the snow suit since it is scout. We do not want to be detected." Steve nodded at her and walked to the suits; he picked the one up for him and looked at it. "Is there a fitting room here Dr Zola?" "Please call me Frank; I do not like my last name. Over there is the fitting ro... ALEXANDRA IN THE ROOM!" Alexandra looked up as she removed her shirt to replace it with the thermo sweater. She shrugged and kept dressing. Frank sighed and found Steve turned around, red as a tomato. "I am so sorry for my friend; she is quite dense when it comes to changing." "Frank, you know my opinion, there is little difference between male and females, besides, I am not completely naked." She laughed softly but earned a whack from Frank. "Does it fit Alexandra; can you move around in it?" She rotated her arms and moved for a bit. "It fits perfectly Frank, thank you." She smiled softly at him. He nodded and went to the changing room. "How does yours fit Mr Rogers?" "It is a bit tight but it is good." Steve walked out; only his face was visible against the white wall. Frank nodded and walked to the communicator and called up the rest of the howling pups while Alexandra walked to her backpack and checked everything in it. "Guess we are ready to go Captain." The team barged in, chattering and changing, no shame at all. In such things, time can make a difference. Alexandra placed her backpack on her back and walked out as Steve checked his package. His face turned red once again as he saw the bottle of lube. "Why is there lube in the package?" he asked nervously. Jack laughed at Steve's reaction and said; "Alex loves to get stuck with either her front or her ass, especially in air vents. The first time it happened, we had to call in Coulson to get her out. Somehow she always thinks she can get in them while we keep saying that she can't. Coulson could always laugh at her for getting stuck, even here in the helicarrier." Steve chuckled softly and looked at the lube. "She is so much different than Red Skull." Steve said softly. Frank looked at Steve. "Both Alexandra and me do not care who our grandfathers were and what they did. We are not them. For Alexandra, never knew her father, mother died in childbirth. The only person she had was her grandmother. I was raised by my father to be a scientist, he always said that you should never look back, you might get stuck." The team was silent as Frank explained the situation. Both of them had a harsh childhood because of the bloodline. Frank was lucky to have normal parents, Alexandra's father, Rheinholt Schmidt was known as Electro, she was not that lucky. Steve listened on as Frank kept talking, the team walking out slowly. They knew that Frank was actually ashamed of what his grandfather did. He accepted the job on S.H.I.E.L.D. to set right what his grandfather did wrong, Alexandra took the job in the hope to find a family member, anybody so she knows she is not alone. Fury knew also about the enemy of Hydra, the Zemo family, Hydra is still inactive but the Zemo family know Alexandra could change that and give them a lot of trouble, it could bring hope for the Hydra followers. The reason she was kept close to S.H.I.E.L.D. and she did not mind. She had a job, a place to live and her best friend close by.

Steve nodded and thanked Frank for the information, he knew what it was to be alone, he lost Bucky, his brother-like friend, the love of his life, Peggy Carter and his platoon, the howling commandos. He would do anything to find them if he knew they were alive but what really made him think is what Frank said when he left. "When she gets angry, she just looks a lot like him; her hair will change to the same colour as his skin was. Do not worry about it as long the anger is not directed towards you." Was this a mutation of Erkin's first formula, the one Skull took? Will his formula also pass on if Steve got kids?

As Steve kept thinking as he walked to one of the smaller planes, he noticed Clint Barton. He smiled at the familiar face and walked to him. "So no more Mr stripes but Mr White now, eh?" Clint chuckled, Steve laughed and looked around. The team was in the plane, Alexandra was... it looked like she was challenging Natasha and Natasha was winning. "Do not worry about Natasha and Alex, it is an inner battle between Germans and Russians, they can get along quite well." Indeed as on cue, Alex saluted towards Natasha and walked off. "It seems I have to go Clint, see you when I get back, I think?" "Do not count on it, I heard Tony is having trouble so we are going to help him, don't know how long it takes." "Well, good luck then Clint." "You too Captain." Steve smiled and jogged softly towards the plane and strapped himself in. The plane took off and flew towards Norway.

_Norway, 2012._

"Come on, hurry up" the first voice whispered to the other as two figures walked through the empty halls of the Hydra base. "Do not give me orders Mother Night; I am still your superior." The deep male voice snarled at the female figure known as Mother Night. "I also want the boss back, just like you but this takes time." He grunted. "The Red Skull has waited long enough; it has been over 70 years since he has disappeared. My mother kept telling me how she served him, how great Hydra was. That Zemo family has to pay for what they did to the others!" Mother Night hissed at the man. "Strucker, you hate the Zemo family just as much as I do, you want to see them dead as well." "I only want to see the boss back and follow his orders; Crossbone said the power to bring him back should be here somewhere." "Crossbone is the lapdog of Hydra; you know he is the bitch of Hydra." "He is more loyal than you Mother Night; I know you tried to sleep with Baron Zemo to get in his favours, just like your mother tried with the Red Skull." He sighed. "We do not even know if Red Skull's wife survived, I do know that both his sons are captured by S.H.I.E.L.D. but that is all I know. Somehow Zemo knows more than he lets go. Why has he moved towards America? Yes Captain America is back but something is missing." "You think too much Strucker, if Red Skull had an heir, we would know." Baron Von Strucker sighed as they reached the lab. "We are here, let's get to work."

_Norway. 2012, 10 miles outside the Hydra base._

"Drop zone reached, grab your stuff and get on with it." The captain of the plane called through the intercom. Alexandra grabbed her parachute and opened the door, Steve stood beside her, looking down. "It feels just like back in the second world war, the first time I met Red Skull." He said softly. She looked at him and smiled. "You do have to tell me all your war stories Captain, anyway…" She grinned, turned and stood in front of him, looking at him before dropping backwards in the cold sky, gliding down. Steve looked down and quickly followed her, along with the team. Once at level, all parachutes were opened and all glided down slowly. Once dropped, they cleared up the stuff and moved into scout position, slowly creeping through the forest, towards the old Hydra base. Alexandra was looking around before making the motion to move forward, the coast was clear, no Zemo gangs here, Steve observed her from behind. As soon all noticed nothing was here, the team became relaxed.

It was a two hour walk if they kept walking but since Jack was the first to throw the snowball at Alex, a small war was started. Steve shook his head, now he understood why they were called the pups, young, full of energy. He was quickly out of his thoughts as he dodged a flying snowball from Pablo. He blocked the second one with his shield but was hit by the third one. Alexandra was laying in the snow, worn out. Mike pulled her up and whispered something to her, she nodded. "Men, let's go. Enough playing." Her voice, commanding, she had leader skills, just like the Red Skull. Steve followed the small group.

_Norway, few hours later._

Steve walked up front as they entered the base, the lights were on but there was no security. All of them were on high alert. "Time to split up. Mike, you take Jack and Pablo. Captain, you go with Justin and David, going in that direction. I'll go directly to the control room. Keep contact." The group nodded and walked off in different directions. Alexandra slowly moved forward, crouching, her gun pressed closely.

_In the control room._

"We need more power over there Mother Night!" "I am working as hard as I can." In the middle of the room, a small portal of electricity was conducted, the Baron was reaching inside the portal with a special glove, the whole room with lighted with a blue colour. He grabbed something.. somebody. He grinned and slowly pulled while Mother Night tried to keep the energy levels stable. Baron kept pulling and pulling. The person fell through the portal. Both Baron and Mother Night looked in shock at who it was.


	4. Chapter 4 First Encounter

First Encounter.

Both Strucker and Mother Night looked in shock. "This is NOT what I came for in this terrible cold!" Mother Night screamed, up front of them stood Doctor Arkim Zola. Confused and well. "Who are you two people and what happened here, where am I and where is our mighty leader?" Arkim asked the two confused Hydra soldiers. Strucker stepped forward. "Doctor Zola, my name is Baron von Strucker, descendant of your soldier Adler von Strucker. This is Mother Night, descendant of the Mother Night you know." Arkim looked at the two in shock. "What year is it? What happened to the war?" "The second world war is over, we lost, Hitler lost. It is the year 2012, nearly 2013 to be exact." Arkim stumbled backwards in shock and sat down. "What about our leader's wife.. does she still lives?" Mother Night stepped forward. "Anne Schmidt died two weeks ago at age 102. Both sons are in prison. We do not know if one of them gained any offspring." "Get out leader, whatever you must do. Do the Zemo family still live?" "They gained the upper hand, there are few of us and many of them." Strucker spoke. "Then we have also S.H.I.E.L.D. and their new squad, the howling pups. Almost every member of them is the descendant of the howling commandos led by Captain America. Only the leader is different. Her name is Alexandra, that is all we know." Ärkim rubbed between his eyes in annoyance. "Get our leader… now!"

_Nearby the control room._

"Mike, do you have anything?" Alexandra whispered. "Nothing… Nothing strange here." "Nothing here either." She looked up, spotting the soft blue glow. " Steve, do you have anything?" "We spotted a few of Zemo's men, we keep an eye out." "Understood, Alexandra out." She crept closer and closer, trying to find a way to get upclose without being spotted. She patrolled the wall and smirked. Air vent, old friend, show me what you see. She jumped up and hang onto the bars before dropping down with them in her hands.

All three Hydra soldiers looked up at the noise. "Mother Night, go check it out while Zola and I try to get our leader." Strucker barked at her. The lady nodded and ran out. She turned around the corner and looked around, nothing. As she passes the air vent, looking, Alexandra crawled through it towards the other side. She narrowed her eyes at the scene… Was that Frank? Whoever it was, he looked a lot like Frank and he was bossing Strucker around. She listened closely to the conversation. "Reach around Strucker, he must be there somewhere." Strucker grunted in pain as he suddenly fell a harsh grip on his hands. "I think I got him Doctor." "Then pull you idiot!" Strucker winces as he kept pulling and pulling. Slowly the sight of a black glove was shown, followed by a sleeve of a black leather uniform. Brownish hair covered the top of the head, high cheekbones and green eyes. The man stepped into the control room and looked around. "What are you standing here you baffoons, explain what is going on!" the man barked. "Herr Schmidt, it is the year 2012. We got to you so we would have a leader. Baron Zemo is gaining the upper hand in your abses and your wife, Anne." Johann listened intensely to Baron von Strucker. "Your wife passed away two weeks ago. I am sorry sir." His heart sank, his heart beloved Anne, gone. He looked away, refusing to show the heartache by facial expression. "And my sons, how are they?" "Both in prison, Rheinholt has been sighted visiting a woman but we could not confirm if any offspring came out of it. The woman passed away as well." Strucker said softly. Alexandra listened and looked at the man they called Schmidt… So this was her grandfather, the famouse Red Skull. She did regonized his face from the old pictures her grandmother showed. Johann looked around. "Did Captain America survived as well?" Strucker lowered his head. "He did sir, there was a battle against aliens, Captain America is now in a team called the Avengers." Johann sighed. "Do update me about this new world, I need to know everything" he said softly. Alexandra tried to lean closer, to get a good look on her new foes. Unknown to her, somebody discovered the bars of the vent missing. Red Skull's eyes moved to the vent. "We are being watched Strucker, go check it out." Wolfgang saluted and ran outside the room, leaving only Arkim and himself.

Outside, a sudden bang was heard, an explosion. "It is the gang of Zemo!" Wolfgang shouted, his satan's claw charged with energy as he tried to fight of the foes. Red Skull and Arkim looked at each other before running out of the room. As soon everybody was gone, Alexandra pushed down the bars and crawled out, grey from dust. She quickly ran past the desks, looking for plans, devices, anything. "Alex to team, Red Skull is back, I repeat. Red Skull is back, all be on alert." She called through the intercom as she kept looking for anything. She stopped suddenly as she fell a presence behind her. Hot air in her neck, chills up her spine. Strong hands gripped her arms and squeezed softly. "Anne, sind sie es?" soft whispers in her ear. It was Johann. "Nein, ich bin Alexandra, nicht Anne." His face leaned over her shoulder, she was scared. "You look so much like her. Maybe a reincarnation of her." His grip more firm now as he pulled her close against him. "You have Aryan qualities my lady." Her stomach made a turn right there. This was wrong. She struggled against his grip, trying to get free. "I scare you, don't I? I bring fear into your very soul." She closed her eyes, hoping as she struggles more. "Skull, let the lady go." Her eyes widen as she said a silent thank you. Steve came to get her. "Captain America, it is so good to see you, now I can be sure I can kill you with my own hands." Johann turned around and focused on Steve. Alexandra slipped by and thanked Steve as she passed him. Steve only looked at Johann before charging with his shield. Johann ran towards Steve and dodged the shield, his right arm aimed for Steve's face. The two titans once again clashed.

Alexandra stumbled out of the room, clearly in shock, she kept running and running as she was suddenly tackled by Jack. In time because he just dodged a bullet from one of the Zemo gang. "Lets get out of here boss, Hydra is busy fighting the Zemo family. Where is the captain?" he asked her. She pointed to the room as Jack pulled her up and into hiding quickly. "I saw him Jack, I saw him." "Who, who did you see Alex?" "The Red Skull Jack, he is back!" His eyes widen as Alex shouted, she was scared but somewhat… also happy. Jack pulled her towards the exit, to the rest of the team while he was talking to Steve through the communicator.

Alexandra was deep in thoughts, her grandfather is back. He tried to flirt with her, he asked if she was Anne, her grandmother. The poor guy did not know he was flirting with his own blood, but it was better if her identity as the last one of his bloodline was kept a secret. Baron Zemo was too much of a danger, she gained her grandfather's strength but It was only a small part. She kept running with Jack and soon almost her whole team was complete and outside of the base. They only waited for Steve. Explosions were heard as the other two teams kept fighting, must have been the fuel tanks that got hit. A louder bang, more fire was shown and in the light, there was Steve, alive and well.

Steve was lucky he managed to knock out Johann before running off, even though Johann was not that long unconscious, it gave Steve a chance to slip away from his arch enemy. He jogged slowly to the group, his suit torn up and bloodied as he gave a grin. "Everybody complete?" Alexandra nodded and looked at the fire. Her eyes narrowed at the figure in the distance, it was Johann Schmidt. They would meet again and next time, she will be prepared to meet her grandfather face to face. He spotted her, stared at her before walking off with Doctor Zola, Mother Night and Strucker. Hydra was back in business.

_Pennsylvania, 2012._

"The serum is finished lord Zemo, we only need the test subject." A dark figure looked at the purple masked man in his throne. Files were all over the desk, pictures of Tony, Thor, Steve, Alexandra, Natasha, a few Hydra soldiers and a picture of Johann. A detailed list beside Lord Zemo as he looked through. He slowly placed Alexandra's picture next to Johann's and smirked under the mask. "I know your little secret little fox, as long the big bad wolf does not know it's offspring, he shall not protect. We must strike soon since that Strucker managed to get the Red Skull back way before we planned it." He stood up and walked towards the dark figure, the figure opened a black box, inside a vile with purple liquid. "You will be killed by your own blood, it was a shame we could not get our hands on Rheinholt but the lady can do the job as well." Lord Zemo chuckled and soon it turned into laughter as the purple vile glowed in the dark room, its function unknown but even the bubbles formed a skull, a sign of death.


	5. Chapter 5 More Trouble

_On the plane back to the heli carrier._

"He groped me, he fucking groped me! It if was not for Steve, the Red Skull may have done more because I could not stop him" Alexandra paced back and forth in front of the monitor which showed Nick Fury. "Alex, therapy is ready for when you get back; the most important part is that you and Steve confirmed that the Red Skull is back. Did you manage to get something else?" Nick said in a stern voice. "Yes, Doctor Armin Zola is also back; this will not be good for both me and Frank." Alexandra stopped pacing and looked at Nick Fury, for once, she was scared. "Alexandra, you are not allowed to scout Hydra bases, your focus will now be Baron Zemo. His activity has increased drastically within 24 hours. Avoid Hydra at all cost. S.H.I.E.L.D. can't afford losing you or Frank to Hydra or A.I.M. Steve will take over the Howling pups, you will be placed on solo mission and a few with Frank." Her heart skipped a beat as she heard Frank will be put on missions. "But sir. Frank is not good for such missions; we both know he prefers the lab than scouting." "I know Alexandra but he is the only one that might understand Armin's work. Just like you might know the way the Red Skull thinks. You two are now important pieces for S.H.I.E.L.D. as long the Avengers are out of commission. Nick Fury out."

The screen turned black as she walked out, her arms crossed in front of her chest. This is going to be a three way war. Johann does not know of her existence, Zemo doesn't either, at least she hopes. Alexandra leaned against the wall, for once, she fell utterly useless. Steve slowly approached her, a few cuts bandaged, his arm wrapped in a cast. It will not take long for him to heal but the Skull managed to give him some damage. "You okay Alexandra? I know it must be weird and feel sickening that the Red Skull did that to you." He sat down beside her. "Grandmother always said he was loyal to Hydra but also to his family. The act he committed proved he did not know I was his grandchild and the last in the bloodline." She leaned against Steve softly. "Director Fury wants you to lead the team; he wants me to focus on Baron Zemo. Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" "Because you are apart from your team and for once all alone." She closed her eyes. "He wants me to take Frank with me, the guy who is the most loyal to me, and the one who… understands me. I can't afford to lose him Steve nor can I let him meet his grandfather, Frank hates Armin, he hates him." Steve sighed and leaned against the wall. "Schmidt is pretty in shape for somebody who disappeared for 70 years. Although I did manage to give him a few beats as well. He ran away like a kicked puppy." Steve smiled at his small victory over his archenemy. Alexandra chuckled at the sight. "Must have been funny to see that, I wish him luck with modern technology." "That is going to be a hell for him. I have already trouble with a lot of stuff from Tony." "And ovens apparently hate me, they always blow up." "Just like me and phones." Both serum-users laughed at their misshape with kitchen stuff when suddenly. "Alexandra, Steve, are you up for a pit stop in Germany? I want strudle!" Jack whined with his blue eye. Alexandra gave herself a face palm as the jet lowered itself towards Berlin to get some straddle. She'll get some stuff for herself as well, things her grandmother made for her when she was little.

_Norway, Hydra base._

"I can't believe we let them escape!" Johann roared at his soldiers while Arnim bandaged him. Steve got him quite good. "Herr Schmidt, we just arrived back here in the 21th century. We should not focus on how to defeat Captain America but how to adapt in this new world, everything is different." Arnim said calmly to their leader who was… trying to figure out how this so called I pad worked. "How does this blasted thing work?!" Johann yelled and threw it in the corner. Strucker walked to the corner and sat down beside their leader, explaining everything. "We should get you two phones, Captain America had more time to adapt to this world but our spies confirmed he still has trouble with some items. I suggest we move to Berlin for a while, we have a base there." He suggested. Mother Night leaned close to Johann, trying to get him to notice her but Johann grabbed the I pad and explored it. "Angry birds? What is this?" "It is a game where you try to destroy the pigs who took your eggs, it is fun and challenging." Johann started the game soon lost his focus on how to destroy Captain America. He grinned and kept playing as Arnim discussed the plans with Strucker. "HAHA, Die you pigs!" Johann shouted happily. Arnim sighed and snatched the I pad from Johann and gave it back to Strucker. "Keep it away from Herr Schmidt." "Nein, give it back to me, that is an order Strucker." "Order overruled Her Schmidt; we need your focus on the roads as we will move to Berlin." "When we arrive at Berlin, I will get myself such a thing." Strucker and Arnim just groaned.

_Berlin_

"Hurry up Alexandra; you are slowing the group down!" Pablo shouted as he ran through the streets of Berlin. Alexandra just jogged softly after the group, too lost in the city itself. A few bags under her arms as she stopped at another local store. She looked inside and smiled, a candy store, just what she needed. She got up and motioned to the group that they could keep walking, she'll find them. Mike nodded and kept walking with the team. Alexandra walked into the store, looking around. Sweetness, sour, salt, bitter anything a child could wish for was right here. It was paradise, old fashion candy, modern candy, anything! Her eyes widen at every piece of candy that there was. The old lady of the store slowly approached her. "Guten tag, how may I help you?" she said softly. Alexandra looked at her and smiled. "Just looking around." The lady smiled and pointed to various kinds. "You can try them if you want, I prefer to have these but I think you might like this one the best." She grabbed a light brown piece of candy and handed it to Alex. She thanked the lady and placed it in her mouth. As the candy started to melt, the taste of caramel filled her mouth, it slowly turned into chocolate. As she bit down, from the core came a vanilla cream. Indeed she liked this one the best. She looked at the lady in surprise. "How did you know I liked this one the best?" "Because you are just like your father when it comes to candy. I was his babysitter when your grandmother stayed in Berlin for a while after the war." Alexandra looked at the lady and smiled softly. "Yet you have the face of Johann my dear, the blond hair is from Anne but the eyes, the nose. I can see Johann in you." The old lady placed her hand on Alexandra's face. "May I know your name?" "Alexandra Schmidt." "Alexandra, what a beautiful name. Do you live here in Berlin?" "Nein, I live in Manhattan, America." "Here, have this bag of candy, it was Johann's favourite candy. The man always loved milk chocolate." Alexandra smiled and took the bag. "I have to go now; my friends might be looking for me." The old lady nodded as Alexandra walked out. As soon Alexandra was out of view, the lady walked to the back to the store. "I did what you asked me to, please let my grandchild go." From the shadows, Whiplash came out, holding a small brown haired girl; she pushed the child towards the old lady and walked out. She was followed by Squid. They walked outside and looked around. "Whiplash to base, we have confirmed that Alexandra is the last offspring of the Red Skull. Chameleon and Electro will be no problem for us; we only need to kill the Red Skull and his granddaughter to destroy Hydra." "Good, I want Alexandra alive. She will be the one who kills her own grandfather. After that, we will extract the serum from her and let her re-join her family." The voice of Helmut was heard through the communicator. Whiplash nodded and looked at Squid. "Track her, beat her and take her with you." The Squid nodded and ran off in search for the last of the Schmidts.

_Outside Berlin._

"Finally, we are here!" Johann stretched his body and got out of the car. "Berlin, I remember this town quite well." His mouth curled up in a smile. His outfit was changed to regular clothing to prevent S.H.I.E.L.D. or Baron Zemo from recognizing them. He looked at Arnim and motioned to get out. The city was changed a lot. Arnim stepped out of the car and looked at the city. Strucker followed quickly. "Shall we go into the town? Get you the stuff you need." "Lead the way Wolfgang." Johann said. He wanted to see the city, the cars are different, the buildings. This was the result of Hitler losing, he liked it. Arnim and Johann quickly followed Strucker into the city. Johann could not believe his eyes, the stores, the buildings, everything was different. He fell old. Strucker kept walking as he pass most of the stores, ending with a small shop on the corner of a street. He walked inside and the doctor and the leader followed. Arnim looked at every phone device there was, how was he ever going to choose? Johann had his eyes on one phone. The old Nokia. "Strucker, I want this one." Strucker turned around and chuckled. "I'd like to have that one and a Samsung Galaxy Note 10.0. Arnim, you will love that phone, it is big but you can write down everything you want." Arnim just nodded. The man of the shop grabbed the two phones and packed them in. Strucker bought some money for the phone and paid. His eyes shifted towards the window.

Squid was hot on her trail, he passed the window of the phone shop and turned sharp around the corner. Alexandra was close, once the plan of his leader was put to action, nobody could stop them. Not even Captain America! Once he got his hands on her, the whole world should fear Baron Zemo. He turned around the corner again and smirked. There was the little bird. He walked closer, his hands in his pocket. Alexandra walked off once again, he followed.

As soon Strucker paid for the phones, he ran out of the shop and into the same direction as Squid went. Zemo was active in Berlin, that means something interesting is going to happen. As second in command of Hydra, he could not let this opportunity pass. He grabbed his communicator and called up Werner, his son. Werner should continu getting stuff for the Red Skull and Zola while he would go on the wild goose chase. He kept running into the direction he thought Squid would be going. Strucker was about to turn around the corner when he heard an awefull scream. He stopped and ran towards the direction of the scream, people were trying to flee as he pushed his way through the crowd. Once he arrived at the scene, his jaw dropped.

Alexandra was panting, blood ran down her face, her hair the blood red colour showing how pissed off she was. Her outfit ripped and torn, her arm hang loose beside her, indicating it might had a fracture or heavily bruised. She jumped as Squid lunged for her again, trying to grab her, landing on a barrel. Out of breath, no energy left. If nobody interfered, she would go down. Strucker charged up his satan´s claw and ran towards Squid, slashing his back. The Squid howled in pain as he turned around. His eyes widen as he saw Strucker, he looked at Alexandra. How did Hydra figured out that brat belonged to Hydra?! Strucker stepped back and looked at Alexandra, how quickly did she dyed her hair and that look, those eyes. They were so familiar, where did he see it before. Ah, Skull always gave that look when a plan was about to fail and he would not give up, is it possible for strangers to each other to give the same look? He kept looking at her, her knees tremble, her suit getting darker on her side, probably blood. His satan´s claw flexed, at least he could get her out of her suffering, the howling pups would not have a leader again, S.H.I.E.L.D. would lose a fine agent. The Squid looked between Alex and Strucker, if Strucker knew she was the last brat of the red Skull, why does it look like he wants to kill her, maybe he does not know. That would be great for Baron Zemo. As soon Strucker lost his focus on the Squid, he attacked Strucker out of the sudden. Strucker was struck by one of the tentacles and smashed into a building. The Squid looked around and smirked at Alexandra. "Now you are all mine Alex, Baron Zemo has some nice plans for you." He slowly walked towards her, smirking. From his pocket he grabbed a needle with green liquid. "Just go to sleep little bra-" Squid could not finish his sentence as a sudden pain hit his chest. His hand grabbed towards his chest as he saw blood. He looked up and there was Jack, anger painted all over his face. Alexandra looked up, her head spinning, she saw Jack shout but she could not hear him. Mike ran towards her, trying to speak towards her, what was he saying. The last thing she saw was a red, blue and white shield before everything turned black.

Steve was busy fighting off Strucker as Jack focused on Squid. Mike picked her up bridal style and ran off with her, blood tainting his outfit. He could not care, all he wanted is to get her to safety. He had to! He promised Frank he would keep her safe! He kept running and running towards their airplane. Soon Jack and Steve followed. As soon he got there, he ran towards the medical section of the plane and started removing her clothing. He shouted for Pablo to get the medical kit as he pressed on the wounds, trying to slow down the bleeding. Jack ran towards the pilot and ordered him to go back to the heli carrier as soon as possible. Pablo came beside Mike and heated up an iron stick before pressing it against the wounds. The wounds were burned and closed, on the heli carrier, they could take proper care of, here, they had not the right tools. Steve sat down and started thinking, what did Squid want from Alex, why was Strucker there.. It did not make sense except Zemo knew of Alexandra and Strucker too. Zemo wants to use her against the Skull while Strucker wants her dead so he can take over if something happened to the Skull. Or Strucker did know nothing, evil or not, he would inform Johann about Alex and Johann would at least try to catch her alive since his sons are nowhere in sight. At least she was safe now but for how long…


	6. Chapter 6 The fourth party

_After the incident, Hydra base._

Madam Hydra was sitting beside Red Skull, explaining to him about the new world. In front of them, a map of the world, flags marked where Hydra bases and Zemo bases were. Johann listened to her as he figured out how to destroy the other bases. "We can't locate the heli carrier because it is movable." Said Madam Hydra. "Then we need a movable base as well, as back up. One we can hide in plain sight." Was Johann's response. A soldier ran in. "Sir, Baron Wolfgang von Strucker has returned and he has news" the soldier said. Johann waved at the soldier to let the man in. The soldier nodded and opened the doors, letting a beat up Strucker in. "My liege, I have news that might interest you." "Then tell me instead of wasting time here Strucker." "The Squid was in Berlin, chasing after one of the pups, he wanted the wench alive. Apparently it was a big fight since she was all torn up. I beated the Squid and tried to finish her off myself but Captain America protected her." The Red Skull growled at the name of his enemy. "And why should I care that the blonde was getting kidnapped?" "She wasn't blonde anymore my liege, her hair was as red as your skin my liege. She must be a mutant or something." Johann looked at Strucker as if he was crazy. Nobody could be a mutant, Jacob became an albino with the ability to shape shift thanks to the serum. Rheinholt could withstand a lot and he had some red in him but the full change from blonde to red? Nah, It can't be that she might be the offspring of Rheinholt, his wife died during childbirth and nobody ever saw the infant. "Leave, send spies towards Baron Zemo and to S.H.I.E.L.D. I want this to be figured out." Strucker nodded and walked off.

_China._

"Miss, the pawns are placed, the darlings are almost located, Only Hydra does not have enough darlings. We are only stuck on Werner von Strucker. Shall I call Domovoa to investigate?" One of the soldiers asked, standing in front of the desk. The figure in the shadows chuckled. "Don't worry, soon everything shall fall into place. The Red Skull will find his granddaughter and I will make sure he will care for her, enough to break as I snap her neck in front of his very own eyes. The world will belong to me and Domovoa and Deamon will go as they please." Long nails scratch over the small version of earth. A low growl is heard from the shadows, a figure in the shadows, something big, a tail sweeping from side to side. "When can I kill the super humans?" it growled. "Soon my friend, soon you can feast upon the bodies of all those superheroes. But Skull and Alex are mine. Understood?" "Yes my lady." It lowered its head and disappeared into the shadows. "Do we have the blackmail ready and the rumors?" "Yes my lady!" the soldier saluted. "Then bring the families closer than ever. Suggest to the Baron where the brat lives, make sure they kidnap her and send her to Hydra but.. make sure it fails as well. I want them both alive if we want this to work. Then prepare the ray and push Alexandra towards her grandfather, make both care." The figure placed the small globe in her hand. "And when he loves her like a true family member, kill her and break Hydra." As the words left her mouth, the globe was crushed.


	7. Chapter 7 Incubation I

_Incubation I._

_**In a typical infectious disease, incubation period signifies the period taken by the multiplying organism to reach a threshold necessary to produce symptoms in host.**_

"Alex, it might be better if you recover while you are away from the helicarrier." Jack walked after her as she was limping through the base, she wouldn't sit still and recover, stubborn germans. "Nein Jack, I can't sit still, I feel so useless." "Just go home, to that little place you bought in the Norwegian alps, go sledging or something. I will drag you there even if I have to use chloroform." Jack stopped in front of her. "Captain America can lead us, Frank will go with you. We all know how much you actually like Frank, use that time to get hitched together." At the word Frank, Alex glared at Jack playfully, her cheeks turning red. "Stop talking about stuff you don't know Jack. Fine, I will take time off and go to the alps, fine I will take Frank with me but nothing is going to happen between us." She turned around and limped off. Jack grinned and ran off.

"Hey guys, operation matchmaker is going. You Frank have a lovely date with Fraulein Schmidt." Jack said as he walked in the lab. Frank, who was working on Steve dropped his stuff and turned. "Y-you what?! JACK, sheesh. Keep your nose in your own damn busisness. Besides, why would Alexandra be interested in me of all people. I would rather expect her going after Mr Rogers here." He mumbled softly, blushing. Steve blushed at that comment. "Oh yeah, the American hero dating the granddaughter of his arch nemesis. That is quite a love story Frank. If somehow Johann finds out about his granddaughter, he will not approve of her dating his rival. It stays her grandfather and he will be the one who is going to give her away if she is going to marry somebody. I just pray he won't try to settle her with Strucker. No Frank, you are the best option." He grinned. Steve cleared his throat. "Jack is right Frank, you have more chance on going to dance with Alex, you are the grandson of his top scientists." "And I am not proud of that Mr Rogers. I hate it what my grandfather did to the world. I am trying to clear off the shame of the name Zola and now the guy is back and going to ruin everything." "Frank, you are not Arnim, Arnim is not you. Right now, you are helping me, testing on me without painfull results. You are trying to create a better world on your own way." Steve placed a hand on Frank's shoulder. "And that makes you a better person in my book." "See Frank, even Steve is liking you. I do hope Alex won't attend the family reunions." Jack said, sitting down. "Why is that, scared Skull might convert her to Hydra or settle her with a guy he likes?" Frank shakes his head. "Very bad relations with her father actually, he left her when she was an infant, her uncle was the one who informed Nick about her. Guy is hardly here in town. Jacob is either in prison or trying to please the kingpin, has the power to shapeshift." Frank handed Steve a file with the information about the family. "Only the Skull part had to be filled up, along with Arnim and S.H.I.E.L.D. was capable of making a few family trees." Steve looked through the file and placed it down. "What my concern is, is that Skull wants Alex so he can use her in war. He does not care for his family, only world domination." Frank sighed and walked off. "I better pack my stuff." "Don't forget the condoms!" Jack laughed while Steve frowned and shrugged it off.

Alexandra was busy packing her stuff, actually stocking some guns as well. How can they send her away? The Squid caught her off guard and Strucker joining the battle was not fun either. She knows she can barely handle Strucker and that is without Satan's claw. Maybe she should train in her time off, can't stay weak. Not in front of Captain America either. Ah Steve, such a nice guy. No wonder the Americans see him as a hero. Kind, soft hearted, artistic and good looking as well. Well trained body, the blonde hair, baby blue eyes that give the amazing puppy eyes. Slightly tanned and damn, what an ass. But he is a bit too kind for her taste. She'd walk right over him in some subjects. Which brings her to the next subject, grandfather is alive, whoop da freaking do. This will give S.H.I.E.L.D. more trouble actually and with that Norse god gone, Tony is not available, Natasha and Clint are off on a mission and the hulk nowhere to be found, it leaves only Steve to fight Hydra by himself. No way Nick is letting her join the battle, she has to find that damn Zemo and his little group of henchmen. Don't know what it is, but she hates Zemo to the core, probably the bloodline, Zemo fought Skull back in WWII. Alexandra sat down on her bed and sighed, holding her head. She can feel a headache coming up. "Alex? You ready to go?" Her head shot up, Frank. How long has he been standing there? She slowly nodded and got up, walking towards Frank. "Let's go Frank, don't want to hold up anybody." Frank placed a hand on her shoulder and walked with her to a small aircraft that will drop them down near the house.

_Hydra base._

"Herr Skull, we have located a house of one of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and their scientists. The spy claimed they are on their way towards the place for a short holiday." "Send Viper towards the place with a small squad. I want them alive for information about S.H.I.E.L.D." "Yes sir." The soldier walked off, unknown to the Skull, smirking. As soon he turned around the corner, he grabbed a small device and turned it on. "Operation incubation is on the roll. Viper will catch the two with ease." "Good, now keep a low profile, make sure both of the darlings are not killed and that Zola discovers the bloodline." "Yes ma 'dam." The soldier turned off the device and walked off, ready to inform Viper of her new mission.

_Norway._

"Alex, you know I hate drop downs, why can't it a bit further so we don't have to jump!" "Because jumping is shorter and a good practise Frank!" She grabbed Frank and pushed him out, following him quickly. "We're going to die Alex!" "Open your parachute then!" She yelled back at him while opening her parachute. Frank quickly followed her advice, both glided towards the small house in the distance. The house was not capable of reaching by helicopter, they had to jump or walk towards it. As soon both landed, they folded up their parachutes and slowly made their way to the house. "You know Alex, some time off can do you good. You can sort out what you want in life." "Like what, if I want kids? Frank, you know I rather start with a pet, I prefer a dog over a cat though." Frank chuckled softly. "You know, Christmas is coming up soon, maybe Santa Claus will be that kind to give you a pet." Alex raised her eyebrow, smirking at him before picking up some snow. Frank kept walking but soon felt something cold and wet collide against his head. He turned around only to get a snowball direct in the face. He slowly wept the snow away and frowned at her. "Alex, seriously. Are you sure you are the granddaughter of the great and almighty Red Skull? You are childish, ignorant and a little tease. How many times did Hydra goons stop just to watch you fool around and get stuck in air vents. It still surprises me they didn't shoot you in that situation." "Well, I guess their IQ isn't that high. Only Strucker is my problem. Seriously, what the heck is his problem. It is not only me but he harasses also other female S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Like how he attacked Samantha. She refuses to do assignments if it has Strucker in it." "Well, maybe he misses a lovely lady in his life. He does have three kids, maybe he seeks a mother for them." "Frank, do not defend the bastard. Besides, I am just as old as Werner von Strucker. It would be very wrong if somebody got hitched with him who is around my age or younger." Frank sighed and kept walking. They were reaching the house slowly, dark clouds began to form in the sky. Snow was slowly dropping, Frank stopped and looked back at Alex. He smiled and walked back to her, grabbing her hand before squeezing softly. She smiled back at him and leaned against him while walking. He wrapped his arm around her but didn´t dare to look at her, his face was bright red but wether it was from the cold or the fact that Alex was so close to him, it was hard to tell.

"Target spotted, it got company." A masked man spoke through the communicator. "It should not matter, shoot her anyway. The boss wants this to work." The masked man turned off the communicator and aimed again. In the gun, a long needle was set. Easy to penetrate the coat and yet making it feel like a mosquito sting. Painless, yet effective. A damper prevented anybody to hear the gunshot. He aimed for her neck and pulled the trigger.

Alexandra kept walking, leaning against Frank, happy as a lark. Unknown the needle shot, went straight through the coat and in the skin. They kept walking as her hand moved to her neck, rubbing it. It was probably an itch so she thought of nothing.


End file.
